


The Summer Angel Wasn't There

by lycomingst



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycomingst/pseuds/lycomingst





	The Summer Angel Wasn't There

**The Summer Angel Wasn't There**

How Connor spent that summer:

Sometimes he thought of Angel and Gunn would ask him why he was smiling to himself.

Sometimes he ran through the park in the sweet evening air, knowing he was stronger than anyone, knowing he could run forever, knowing he'd always be young.

Sometimes Fred sat him down and told him what a hero Angel was. How proud he was of Connor, how he'd come back. She'd push a strand of hair behind his ear and hold his hand.

Sometimes he and Gunn practiced with weapons or Gunn tried to teach him boxing.

Sometimes he missed Holtz so much he slipped into a church, put a coin the box and lit a candle.

Sometimes he looked at Gunn and Fred and hated them for their stupidity and blindness. They had no idea who he was.

Sometimes the three of them went out for ice cream.

Sometimes he lay motionless on his bed, arms at his side, eyes on the ceiling, lying there for as long as he could stand it.

Sometimes he wished he died on Quor-Toth.


End file.
